The Wedding
by Vivre994
Summary: When city girl, Kagome Higurashi, moves into a small town and meets Inuyasha Taisho her whole life changes. As time goes on they grow closer together. Maybe in this world of demons and humans they can make a change for the better. Or maybe their just pawns involved in something much bigger.
1. Chapter 1 (07-20 13:46:25)

She showed up the beginning of their final middle school year. She was new to town, that much was obvious.

 _Kagome Higurashi_

The girl was simply beautiful. Although, the first time _he_ met her he had mistaken her for someone else. Not the _best_ first impression, but he still left a mark on the the city girl.

 _Inuyasha Taisho._

He was the town rebel, and oddly enough her first real friend.He was always getting into trouble, and she was always getting him out of it. But as time passed the duo had gotten closer.

The city girl and the small town boy. No one could have guessed.

Kagome seemed to just attract trouble. Maybe it was because her flawless features seemed to attract every male around her, or maybe it was her fearless attitude.

But that was what Inuyasha liked about her.

She wasn't afraid, even when the odds weren't in her favor.

She never backed down.

But soon enough he learned that wasn't good enough for the world they lived in.

One day he had seen her walking home. Her uniform was slightly torn and covered in dirt. Her hands and knees had bloody scrapes. Even a couple scratches on her face.

He would never forget that look she had in her eyes.Those chocolate brown orbs, they were so lifeless and faded.

"Kagome!" He ran up to her, "What happened?"

His golden eyes widened as he saw hers fill with tears.

"I-it's nothing. Just Yura and her group of brats picking on me again. I guess it got a little too physical today." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Inuyasha watched her as she wore a fake smile.

Then he saw it.

What he had thought to be a scratch on her face was actually a red hand print. A tear streamed down her cheek.

That was the day Inuyasha had made a decision.

That day on the sidewalk, as he held Kagome's sobbing form, he decided to protect her.

Little did he know that decision would effect each of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer had ended too quickly for the hanyou and human girl. Inuyasha sure would miss walking to the beach and seeing the raven haired beauty prance around in a bikini, and Kagome sure would miss those late night rides on the back of his motorcycle.

They had gotten really close. In a small town nothing went unnoticed.

So they started their high school career.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

She was the hottest girl in school. All the boys wanted her, all the girls envied her.Her fearless attitude was still the same. She did try to be nice to everyone and her friend group had expanded slightly. She hoped that things would change. For the better.

 _Inuyasha Taisho._

He was defineltly the rebel.

He had a sexy yet mysterious attitude. Probably what got him so much attention. Not too much was known about him aside from the fact that he was one of the richest kids in school because of his fathers uprising company. He also wasn't one to be messed with, although there were a few punks who would test him every week or so.

And there's one more thing the hanyou was known for.

The Queen Bea: _Kagome Higurashi._

She was his.

Besides the fact that Kagome was the first and only girl that had ever been seen riding on his crimson red motorcycle. The two of them were always together. The duo never had a label but when high school started their relationship turned into something more than casual.

It was the first home football game of the season.

Kagome had became captain of the junior varsity cheer squad. Inuyasha had shown up for her and her alone. Ignoring all the other girls who constantly tried to flirt with him. He stood by the gate that separated the bleachers from the football field.

The cheer squad was right in front of him on the track chanting loudly for their team. They were trying to keep the crowd as hyped up as they were despite the hot weather. He would smirk at her as she shook her pom poms wildly. His amber eyes bored at her but would also wander sometimes.

He had to admit to himself, she looked _sexy_ _as_ _hell_ in that mini skirt.

As the game finally came to a close everyone celebrated at the home teams victory. The cheer team ran out to the middle of the field to give the team one last big finale cheer.

Then the quartback: _Koga._ He had pulled her close to him, ignoring the clearly uncomfortable look across her face. She put on a fake smile as the yearbook committee took a few photos.

When she released herself from his grip, her face lit up as her eyes met with sharp gold.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw the cheer leader run towards him from across the field. He hopped over the metal fence with ease and held out his arms widely.She dropped her pom poms before colliding with his warmth. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You looked really good out there." He smirked as he set her back on the ground.

"Really? Your sure the routine didn't look to sloppy? It was really last minute put together and-"

"Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulders lightly "You did great! It was amazing." He chuckled lightly.

She couldn't help but smile at his comments. There was a light blush across her cheeks as the scent of his cologne still lingered around her. Chocolate orbs gazed upon amber ones for a few moments.

Until the hanyou coughed lightly and spoke up.

"So are you hungry?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Is that even a question?" She smiled back. He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go get the bike. Meet me out front?"

"Of course. I just gotta grab my bag first."

With that said the two parted.

The silver haired teenager had grabbed his crimson motorcycle and pulled it in front of the stadium just like he had said.

But Kagome wasn't there.

 _Where the hell is she?_

As he got off his bike and approached the entrance to the stadium again, he heard her voice.

"Let go of me!"

He ran. When she was finally in his sight, the color of crimson red began to cloud the edges of his vision.

That damned quarterback, Koga. He had her pushed up against a nearby wall, clearly against her own wishes.

"Come on baby, just one date." He grinned widely at her.

"In your dreams wolf boy!" She shouted in his face.

Oh yea, Kagome was pissed. She honestly could probably handle the situation herself. The Inu didn't doubt it, but there was a weird and tight feeling rising in his chest.

He stormed straight up to the pathetic blue eyed punk and without hesitation yanked him by his collar away from the raven haired beauty. Koga had a look of clear confusion and anger as he stared into molten magma eyes.

It didn't last long.

As Inuyasha's fist continuously collided with Koga's face, Kagome stood back in completely shock.

She had never seen Inuyasha like...this!

Sure, he'd occasionally threaten anyone who posed as a threat to her but a simple flirt? Never. It brought a lot of questions to her mind.

Koga somehow managed to kick Inuyasha off of him and send him flying across the concrete floor.

"Keep your filthy hands off me! Damn mutt."

Kagome glared at those words that Koga spat. Considering she was one that had to deal with the labels that were unfairly and unjustly given to her, she despised others who carelessly threw them around.

"Then stay the fuck away from her. She ain't interested wolf boy." Inuyasha growled lowly.

With those words spat sourly Koga ran full speed towards Inuyasha, with a look of anger on his face. As he approached he had collided with Inuyasha's knee. The impact was enough to cause Koga to fall right onto the floor, balled up in pain.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Inuyasha chuckled as he roughly kicked the teen on the ground.

He stepped on his chest. Hard. In his worn down sneakers.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho." He lifted his hand to gesture to Kagome's form beside them.

"That's Kagome Higurashi." He smiled sweetly.

Koga stared at him like he was stupid, "I knew that already retar-"

Inuyasha had pressed down harder on his chest. He leaned down closer to Koga's face. The loose strands of his silver hair falling around his face and dangling above Koga's.

"That's _my_ Kagome Higurashi." He smirked at Koga's glaring blue eyes.

The raven haired beauty felt her heart flutter at the hanyou's words. His deep voice still ringing in her head as she saw his figure stand up straight. A flash of Koga running away and that classic grin on Inuyasha's face as he approached her.

"You ready to go eat?"

She smiled as he took her hand in his and they walked back towards his crimson ride.

After that night, another portion of their lives had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly it seemed that every street fight was over her. Any low life punk that dared to so much as look her direction was an enemy. The hanyou would never take it to a physical level unless someone was to touch her.

Kagome never had a problem with it. The hanyou knew exactly how to handle each situation and to her suprise and delight they didn't all end in a bloody scrap. Just some yells and intimidating glares.

The most important thing to her though was the fact that she wasn't afraid to go out anymore. Knowing that Inuyasha was by her side gave her a sense of safety and invincibility. The way she had started out in this town had completely changed. She wasn't targeted by everyone nor was she an outcast. This was the life that she could get used too.

A life with him.

Kagome didn't know when she had first fallen for the silver haired half demon but somewhere along the way it had happened. Those beautiful amber eyes had drawn her in before she even knew what was happening. He was protective of her. Wanted to protect her even. The presence of him alone brought her pure happiness.

Despite all the times he would call her a 'wench'. She loved him. They weren't official. They had no label. She had grown to accept that, because as long as they were together it didn't really matter.

Until it did.

There was this one night.

The two of them had been hanging out and lost track of time. It was nearly one in the morning and they had to walk through the rough part of town. All because Inuyasha had decided to get his bike repainted that week.

 _Damn it all._

The hanyou cursed to himself as he realized he had lead them straight into gang territory.

The Thunder Brothers.

He had got them into some deep shit this time.

"Kagome?" He spoke up as he held her hand a little tighter. He knew her chocolate eyes were staring at him.

He took in a deep breath before turning to her seriously, "If something happens I need you to run. Don't think about me or anything else you run away and don't look back. Do you understand?"

His amber eyes were practically piercing through her. Kagome bit her lip as if holding something back. She eventually nodded as they continued to walk through the shady street.

The only sound around them was their own footsteps echoing. Inuyasha's silver dog ear twitched.

 _Someone's following._

He sped up and tried to walk faster without dragging Kagome behind him. He had to get her as far away as possible. If things got physical he knew it would be bloody. His ears twitched again.

 _Damn._

Both of them were somewhere around them. Lerking in the shadows with smug looks on their faces. Probably thinking they had the element of suprise.

 _Bastards._

Then they both heard it. The clear sound of footsteps. Inuyasha didn't need his enhanced sense of hearing to know they were practically right behind them.

"Remember what I told you." Inu growled lowly and Kagome gulped.

Was he serious? Did he really expect her to leave him alone? He was going to be pissed if she stayed with him but that didn't matter.

She was going to stay by his side.

 _No matter what._

"Well," A low voice caught their attention, "What do we have here? Trespassers?"

They were faced with one of the brothers. Miten. He was practically bald with slits for eyes. His face plain yet reptilian looking at the same time. Basically too gross to explain.

Inuyasha was standing protectively before Kagome. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt. Not on his watch.

"Just let us go alright? We weren't bothering anyone so just piss off." Inuyasha growled lowly.

As he glared at the reptilian like man before them another voice entered their conversation.

"You better watch your tongue half breed."

Without any thought Kagome turned to glare at the person who dared to say those words.

It was Hiten. His demonic red eyes and long jet black braid were rather intimidating. Especially in the moonlight.

 _Damnit._

Where the hell could Kagome run to now? Both exits were blocked. The hanyou mentally cursed himself for getting them in this position. He knew Miten wasn't as big a threat but Hiten wasn't one to be taken lightly.

But he couldn't show any sign of weakness. Not now. Not in front of her.

There was a promise he had made, one he didn't intend on breaking.

He had to protect Kagome.

"Tag teaming? Isn't this a bit unfair?" Inuyasha said causally which only caused Hiten to laugh.

"Don't take me for a fool. That young woman right there is clearly a priestess. I could sense her magical energy when you first entered our territory."

 _God fucking damnit._

"I thought Kaeade taught you how to mask your damn energy?!" He whispered harshly to her.

"I didn't think I'd need to use that spell tonight!" She whisper yelled back.

The Inu growled lowly cursing her for not being more prepared. But she had a fair point.

"I don't suppose you have any weapons on you..."

"Again, I didn't think I'd need any of that tonight!" She yelled a bit more frantically.

He watched as Hiten and Miten made their way closer to them. Inuyasha instinctly flexed his claws, his eyes narrowing on his targets.

Now it was a matter of who he had to take out first.

He pounced forward towards the reptilian look alike brother. His claws slashing across his chest, not causing as much damage as he wanted but just enough.

"Go now Kagome!"Inuyasha roared as he turned to face Hiten.

The older thunder brother was not at all amused by the half breeds behavior.

"Capture her Miten!" His red eyes pierced through his brothers causing him to tremble with fear.

Just as that was said Inuyasha began throwing punches mindlessly at Hiten, of course he missed every time. He was too fast. That put Inuyasha at a huge disadvantage.

As for Kagome she was stuck watching in horror. She now felt completely unsure on what to do. Staying here without any of her own weapons left her vulnerable. Heak she just learned about her miko powers! Using them at all was still a stretch for her. But leaving Inuyasha alone while she ran away?! It just felt wrong. After everything he had done for her leaving now seemed like betrayal.

She wasn't having any of it.

"What the hell are you waiting for Miten?!" The elder brother roared.

"Eh nothing! S-sorry brother!" The reptilian like man stuttered before running after Kagome.

Inuyasha watched in anger and fear as the young woman stood her ground.

What the fuck is she doing?! He mentally cursed.

A sharp pain to his stomach brought his attention back towards his current enemy.

 _Damnit._

The raven haired priestess watched without fear as her enemy approached. Sure she was being wreckless and insane and she knew she would get an earful from her hanyou as soon as this was over.

But until then, she decided her physical combat skills would be enough. Even if she could stop him for a moment it would spare time for both her and Inuyasha to get away.

She grabbed a street lamp beside her and lunge her body on it just as Miten approached. Kagome held onto the lamp pole tightly as she held her legs together to land a somewhat powerful kick onto the reptilian like face. The impact caused him to fall backwards but as for the pain it was like a slight sting.

"Get out of here now Kagome!" The hanyou roared starting to get pissed off at her rebellious behavior.

 _Such a hypocrite._

"Shut up and finish him already! I can handle this." She stated clearly as she tried her best to channel her miko energy.

It was going to take out a lot of her energy if she just blasted the magical power straight out of her body but it was worth a shot.

The Inu noticed the familiar stance the young woman was in.

 _Damnit all._

He knew damn well she was new to using magic and he wasn't about to let her over exert herself for these low life ass brothers.

A crimson red flashed across his eyes as his claws extended and slashed across Hiten's chest.

The youkai fell back and began cursing incoherently at the pain of the bloodied claw marks across his chest.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to look back at him. His eyes still flickering red as he launched forward to then attack Miten. It took a few more scratches across his face and chest for him to stay down but the hanyou has accomplished his task.

Kagome stood speechless at the sudden brute strength and fatal attacks Inuyasha had just used on the two thugs. Before she could blink again the hanyou had picked her up and began running as fast as he could away from the shady area.

When they finally stopped she noticed they were in their neighborhood park.

"Are you okay?" His voice came out deep and a little hoarse.

"Y-yea I think so." She stuttered a bit as she came back from her shock.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I told you to run didn't I?!" The hanyou shouted at the young woman.

Her chocolate brown eyes turned a dangerously darker shade as she glared up at her hanyou companion.

"I could just leave you there alone! Two against one isn't fair! And besides I distracted one of them for you! A thank you would be nice!"

The angry look across Inuyasha's face suddenly dissipated and turned into something else. Kagome felt him gently place his warm hand under her chin. Her chocolate eyes gazing into sharp gold.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke softly as she took in his flawless features. His face was so close to hers. Those lips were so close. The warmth between them was sending goosebumps across her entire body.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

For a moment everything around them seemed to disappear. Kagome's eyes were glossed over with tears of pure joy. She had just heard the words that her heart had hoped for and it felt just as great as she thought it would.

Amber eyes widened as the young woman wrapped her arms tightly around the hanyou. Maybe it didn't matter to her that he was half human and half demon but all his life Inuyasha had only been shown cruelty by demons and humans alike. Aside from his parents he had never known anyone who truly loved him.

Yet here she was.

A young woman who had just casually stepped into his life and began to change everything he thought he knew about the world.

 _Kagome._

As he finally began to gather up the courage to wrap his arms back around her he felt her body shaking slightly. The scent of salt lingered around him and he could feel his shoulder dampening. She was crying.

He held her tightly while resting his chin on top of her head. Before he could ask why she was showing such affections her sweet voice filled his ears.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

His silver dog ears twitched, her voice still echoing around him. He just held her tighter to his chest. Somehow the hanyou just knew what she was saying thank you for and maybe Kagome just knew that he would understand. She finally understood that she meant something more to him.

The wild night had finally come to its conclusion, but something much bigger was coming for them both.

After tonight their lives would change yet again, but for the worse this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Hiii! If you've began to read this before then I'm sorry but I've made a few changes. Lol my bad. I've been practicing my writing a lot and I've finally returned back to and WOOOOAHHH. I'm partially disappointed and satisfied with myself. Like wtf was I thinking in some parts!!! Did I just vomit all of my thoughts onto my phone like whaaa? Okay sorry but also aside from that I received a rather nasty comment on this as well. Like why I made Koga be with Kagome and just ditch out on Ayumi etc. I FREAKING LOVE AYUMI OKAY! Don't ever question my love for any of my demon/Miko/slayer babies._

 _It actually really hurt me that people can't just respect authors writing. I mean I'm all for constructive criticism! It what's helped me get this far to actually write this full story. But I can't stand it when people get mad because of my choice of story line. Anyways, I also realized that it was stupid to have Koga reappear after the highschool scenario so another hottie will be taking his place._

 _That's all just wanted all of you to know I made a change! Love you peeps!]_

 _5 years later_

It's funny how so much can change over time. The things you thought would always stay, end up leaving. Feelings you thought would last a life time fade away. People you cared for, who promised to stay by your side, disappear without a trace. This caused Kagome to come to a fundamental truth.

 _Things change._

Whether you want them to or not. Sure, it was totally unfair but what could she do? Of course a part of her would always long for the way her life was. When she was always with her friends having a good time. Enjoying those small city vibes. Enjoying her time with him.

But that was all behind her now.

That sexy half demon she had fallen so helplessly in love with, had wanted someone who she couldn't ever compete with.

And he got her.

 _Feelings fade_. And new feelings form.

During her first year in college Kagome had met another man. A full blooded demon. In a lot of ways he was totally different from what she was used to. What she wanted. He knew how to say all the right things. His name was Bankotsu, and to her he didn't seem like a bad person at all. As time continued she only grew more certain of her answer. Sure he might screw around a lot with his buddies, but what frat boy doesn't? Being with him taught her a lot, he showed her what she was missing. He treated her like a princess and never made her question her place beside him. That sense of security was what kept her with him for the past two years.

And now here she was...

 _Happily engaged._


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't drink to much tonight. Okay Bankotsu?"

The engaged couple began to planted a passionat kiss on each other's lips in their studio apartment. Something about the kiss was off though. For some reason Kagome was longing for a sensation. An electrical sensation that she had felt before.

A sensation she wouldn't be able to feel ever again.

"Well I gotta go babe. Can't keep the boys waiting." Bankotsu chuckled lightly as he pecked her on the cheek.

"And Jankotsu." She smiled as she waved off her fiancé.

When she heard the door click shut her smile faded. She let out a soft sigh before adjusting herself in her little black dress and stepping into her strapless heels.

She looked at herself in her body length mirror and nodded in approval of her appearance. The tight black dress she was wearing was completely strapless and reached her mid thigh. It was a dress she had kept for a while.

She had a few good memories with it.

 ** _'Damn Kagome, I'm so glad I have you all to myself.'_**

 _His_ deep voice echoed through her head.

She smirked as slight shocks of pleasant electricity shot through her body. It was as if the faint touch of his hands was caressing her body. Every now and again she knew craved his touch. But she knew he wasn't there, and yet she still enjoyed it.

"Kagome, What the hell are you doing?!" She scolded herself.

Damn, she had been thinking about him more often than she wanted to admit. But why now? Just when she thought everything was going right he seemed to haunt her very existence.

Inuyasha Taisho

City lights always shine brighter during the night. They seem to form the entire image of the city better than the daylight does. The entire city scene was so much more lively at night.

In a fun and mysterious way.

In a very popular club there was a rather lively scene unfolding during this interesting night.

Colorful lights were flashing everywhere. A few people sat in front of the bar while others were spread out across different tables and booths. The club wasn't all to noisy, aside from the music playing all around.

A young couple sat together in a booth. One was a curvy woman with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. As for her partner he also had long hair that only went above his shoulders. He had tied it back in a ponytail and his eyes seemed to match hers.

"Are you sure he's coming Miroku?" She asked impatiently as her finger tapped against the table.

Miroku exasperated a sigh as he scratched the side of his head "He told me he was coming. But knowing him there's no telling when he'll show up."

The young woman furrowed her eyebrows "You'd think that because Kagome's involved he'd at least attempt to make an effort to be here on time."

"He's not exactly in the best mood Sango. The woman he's in love with is getting married to his sworn enemie." Miroku said as if it was obvious.

Sango raised her head a little higher, she felt no sympathy for anything her boyfriend had just said. Her dark eyes glared at him as she spat her next words.

"Well we wouldn't have to go through any of this if that idiot could learn to keep it in his pants!"

"Hello to you to Sango."

A deep voice spoke that caught both of their attentions. They looked up at their hanyou friend. His long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his molten golden eyes were as bright as ever. Even though they were clearly glaring with anger.

Sango was in no way phased by the appearance of him

"Glad to see you Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up gesturing for his friend to sit across from them.

"Yea. So what's up? Why'd you call me to meet up here?" The man asked as he leaned back against the booth.

Miroku turned to his girlfriend as if asking her silent permission to speak. When she nodded he cleared his throat and began to speak rather awkwardly.

"Kagome is...well she's engaged."

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment. His gaze flickered back and forth between her and Mirkou.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" He finally asked. "Who the fuck is it?"

The duo took a mental note of how the hanyou's entire demeanor had changed. He was going to be even more pissed when he heard what was next.

"His name is Bankotsu." Sango said.

Inuyasha watched as her expression saddened. It made him feel uneasy, if it was who he thought it was, Bankotsu was a full demon. His reputation was just as bad as his several siblings. They were manipulative, blood thirsty, assholes. He tried not to let the fact that the leader of those dumb asses had gotten their hands on Kagome but he wasn't trying _that_ hard.

"She isn't happy with him." Sango's words caught his attention.

Kagome had been her best friend since high school. As her best friend Sango could proudly say she knew Kagome better than she knew herself.

And she knew when Kagome wasn't happy.

Honestly, she didn't know why she had chose Inuyasha as the best fit, but it was a gut feeling. Sango knew that in the back of her mind, the hanyou was the only one capable of bringing the young woman to her senses.

"And how the hell do you know she isn't happy?" Inuyasha questioned sharply.

The young woman across from him gritted her teeth. The hanyou was just as stubborn as ever. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he watched Sango's angered reaction.

"What the hell did he do?" He growled lowly.

And he was just as cunning.

Sango's fist tightened so closely that her knuckles had turned white. Yea, she was pissed. Just thinking about what that sick bastard was planning made her want to kill him. Miroku rubbed his woman's shoulders gently in an attempt to ease her anger.

"He's cheating on her." Her eyes flickering with anger she continued and spoke his name as if it were acid on her tongue, "Bankotsu has a reputation apparently. He uses up good girls like Kagome until he's had his fill and then hangs them up to dry."

The hanyou's eyes began to flicker back and forth between red and gold.

"That bastard's just using her." Miroku stated rather angrily.

Inuyasha was trying his best to control his temper. Unfortunately, the more he thought about the situation she was stuck in the angrier it made him feel.

 _Kagome_.

Damn. The silver haired man was ready to storm out of the bar and find the filthy wolf demon himself. He'd end up in a hospital unable to even attend his own wedding.

Yea, that sounded like a good plan to Inuyasha.

But he couldn't. What right did he have to get involved with Kagome after all the shit he put her through? Who could say that she even wanted his help out of this. He felt his own heart twist with pain at the thought of her being used. His memory of her would always seem the most real at the worst of times. Her sweet scent would circle around him making him hazy, and he'd wonder how it could be this vibrant.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of soft heels clacking made his ears twitch. The Inu could sense a familiar energy approaching and his eyes shot up just as _she_ stood before their table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm la-" Kagome breath caught in her throat when chocolate orbs met molten amber ones.

There was a long awkward pause in the conversation. Inuyasha's amber eyes gazing up and down her body and Kagome's eyes admiring every detail of the hanyou. His sharp jawline and piercing yet mesmerizing eyes were just as sexy as she remembered.

As for Inu, he was having the time of his life in his head. She was wearing that tight little black dress she had. His favorite one to be exact. It was lacey and sexy. The way it brough out her creamy skin was too much for him to handle. Her raven hair was down and gracefully fallen around her bare shoulders and neck. Those big chocolate brown eyes seemed to be glazed over as they met his.

Sango and Miroku stood by smirking at the pair. They had it bad for each other.

Whatever it was.

"H-hey Inuyasha." Kagome finally spoke. She tried to adjust her stance and appearance suddenly feeling uncomfortable with herself.

As the raven haired beauty was adjusting her long hair the hanyou had caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger.

'Piece of shit.' He thought as he saw it glimmer. It looked like a damn ring you get after putting a quarter inside the twist and turn vending machines at the general stores. It barely fit on her finger and the design was hideous.

To him at least. The hanyou couldn't help but think about how much of a better choice of jewelry he could have chosen for her. A princess cut diamond encrusted gold banded ring would fit her better. Yea, damn straight. But he didn't have time to think about that, right now anyway.

"Hey wench." He grinned causing Kagome to roll her eyes. Duly taking note of the light pink that crossed her cheeks.

Sango's magenta eyes continuously glanced back and forth from the duo. They just stared at eachother as if no one else was around them.

They weren't going to get anywhere tonight by just staring at eachother though. Sango exchanged a glance with her boyfriend. He gave her a knowing knod before clearing his throat. Chocolate and gold orbs shot up.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go with Kagome to get a drink?" Miroku casually suggested.

The raven haired beauty met eyes with the silver haired hayou. She could feel her heart beggining to pound against her chest at the thought of alone time with him, but she could recall a time when it had fluttered a little faster. When his sexy smirk caused her to get flustered. The glow from his eyes was enough to make her feel hot.

 _But not anymore._

Kagome tried to dismiss those depressing feelings, realizing it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on them. _Especially now._

"Well what do ya say?" Inuyasha asked the young woman beside him.

"Uh.." she paused, "Sure."

Miroku and Sango smiled as they saw their friends figures disappear across the room. They just exchanged glances and fist bumped eachother lightly before returning back to their drinks of course.

The hanyou and miko were sitting beside eachother at the bar counter. Inuyasha was thankful that it wasn't crowded with people.

It was just him and Kagome right now. They were just patiently waiting for the bartender to come back with their drinks. The awkward tension was clear enough for anyone to see. Kagome was twirling a strand of hair around her finger while nervously biting her bottom lip. The hanyou just stared at her from the corner of his eyes trying to ignore the thought that she was absolutely gorgeous. In fact, the seemingly rising tension between them only made their thirst for alcohol grow. The two continued to sit silently beside eachother. Neither of them knowing what to say...and if they did speak, where would they start?

The clinking of glasses immediately caught their attention. Kagome took a sip from her thin black straw while Inuyasha just tossed a shot down his throat. Chocolate eyes flickered at him then back down to a colorful alcoholic beverage. The hanyou placed a few bills on the counter.

"Its on me."

She quietly thanked him and sipped her drink before asking,

"So how's Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a split second, then they faded. "I couldn't say. She left me a while ago." He shrugged.

The raven woman's face showed pure apologetic look and her eyes filled with sympathy, "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to-"

"Tch." The hanyou turned his body so he was facing her, 'Don't worry about it."

His golden orbs met her brown ones. Their colors seeming to mix as the intensity of their eyes surrounded them. So many raw emotions swirled around their pools of color. Kagome's heart was racing in her chest, her brain encouraging her to look back into the hanyou's eyes with equal intensity. Her heart longed to know what emotions lied in those molten lava eyes but...she couldn't. In fact, Kagome was hardly paying attention to his eyes, she was too scared because she knew the feelings that she wanted to be there weren't there at all. So instead she distracted her gaze with the lingering silver strands that fell about his face.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed on her. "I hear your engaged."

She tensed up, "Yea, I am."Kagome propped her arm against the edge of the counter. She was a little suprised when she saw a small smirk across his face.

But he couldn't help it. He found what he was looking for. At least he hoped he did. Deep in those chocolate brown eyes, past all the pain and confusion there was doubt.

"Do you wanna get married to him?"

Kagome glared sharply.

"Wouldn't be engaged to him if I didn't." She said before sipping on her drink.

The hanyou rolled his eyes at her sassy attitude. "Don't give me that crap Kagome."

The young woman remained silent, continuing to sip her drink. Honestly, she didn't even want to be having this discussion with him. As far as she was concerned she could do whatever the hell she wanted to now. The Inu had lost his chance to be a part of her life a long time ago.

"You barely know the guy." He continued.

"I know him a lot better than you." She sassed.

"No, you _think_ you know him better than I do." He said sharply.

"Trust me Kagome I know a lot more about demons and what their capable of."

She didn't bother to look up and give him attention, "Yea, you know a lot about Miko's too."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He growled. He could feel his anger rising and was trying his best to control it. He should've known she would be as stubborn as ever. _I wouldn't expect anything less._

Her chocolate eyes suddenly met his, rather intensely.

"After all this time, what gives you the right to criticize my decisions Inuyasha?"

The hanyou felt his heart twinge a little as she snapped at him. He should've expected that one.

"I'm just trying to help"

"I don't need your help! I'm fine!" Kagome snapped again.

It seemed like he was just saying all the wrong things.

"Then why the fuck are you getting so defensive?" He finally snapped back.

Kagome took a deep breath in an attempt to collect herself. She couldn't believe him right now. What the hell gave him the right to try and tell her on anything? Hadn't he done enough to her already? This has to be the worst time for him to come back into her life. Now that she was engaged and he didn't have Kikyou.

 _Of course._

Kagome laughed internally. A part of her senses became clear. She didn't want anything to do with him. _Ever._ So this entire conversation was pointless. Being here with him was pointless. Nothing was going to change by the end of tonight. It would be the same old story.

He'd tell her everything she would want to hear. Insist that any thing she said against him was wrong and she would forgive him. They'd be together and everything would seem perfect until it happened all over again.

And being stuck in that stupid little rut with him again was something she knew she couldn't handle.

So she did the only thing she could.

She put her money for the drink on the counter, because she didn't need to owe him anything. The raven haired beauty took a deep breath as she stood up from the stool,

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

Then she confidently walked away without giving him a chance to respond, without looking back.


End file.
